1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage caddies and more particularly pertains to a new the carrier device for providing safety by carrying items for a person using a walker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of storage caddies is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,246 describes a device for being coupled to the bed of a patient for storing items for the patient. Another type of storage caddy is U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,760 having an article carrier that is coupled to a walker for carrying article for a user using the walker. U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,789 has a plurality of fabric accessories coupled to a walker to enhance the usefulness of the walker to the user.